


Comforts of Home

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [27]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Roman has a simple request.





	Comforts of Home

It was about that time of night; the last thing you did before going to sleep. Signaling for your golden retriever to follow you outside, you bring a blanket to accompany your baggy clothes, and move outside to your porch. Immediately, your dog races away from you, tail wagging out of control, while you freeze.

“There’s my buddy.” Roman is sitting in jeans and a zipped jacket; hair pulled back, he pets your dog until the retriever has a smile and pants in response to his presence, “Figured it was about that time.”

You hug the blanket tighter around you as he scoots over on the porch swing. Sitting beside him, your curl your legs towards your chest, “What are you doing here?”

Staring at the dog, he refuses to look at you, “Had a show in the next town. Figured I’d drive for forty-five minutes and see if it brought me home.”

The use of the word ‘home’ nearly sends you racing into the house. Your knuckles are white under the blanket, clinging to it like the last available oxygen mask, “This isn’t your home anymore, remember?”

Neither of you could forget. The argument had happened nearly two months ago, and communication between you had ceased. Roman wasn’t ready to commit to another woman, and you weren’t willing to wait. The decision was made.

“Guess I was hoping the bed hadn’t gotten too cold…”

“I’m not your convenience fuck, Roman.”

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.” His eyes finally find yours, the intensity within his gaze working hard to lessen your resolve, “I’m not the same without you.”

“…I don’t know what you want or expect from me. I’m not going to play games. I’m a grown ass woman with too many things to do outside of chasing a grown ass man who runs from me.”

After a moment of silence, Roman still says nothing, hooking an arm around your calves and resting his head upon your knees.

It is evident he is exhausted; he is in pain – what kind you cannot decipher. Out of instinct, a hand escapes the confine of your blanket and begins to massage his scalp. When he moans at your touch, you feel your chest tighten.

“You have no idea how much I just wanna come home to you.”


End file.
